


Обжигаясь о лёд

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Heroes of Might and Magic VII, Might & Magic: Heroes VII, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: У людей с любовью всё непросто. Да и у гномов тоже. Но что остаётся, если выбор уже сделан?





	Обжигаясь о лёд

**Author's Note:**

> 2017 г.

Одно днём и другое ночью, долг крови против зова страсти — вот удел королей. И для нового императора нет исключения.

Он сделал свой выбор и не будет о нём сожалеть. Его законная жена — леди Нолвенн на Фэй, и лучшей не найти: наследница герцогства Оленя, муза бардов и рыцарей, пример и отрада всем. Огненная локонами и сердцем, но не греющая своего мужа. Иван знает её чуть ли не с детства и уверен, что во всём может на неё положиться... но именно поэтому не воспринимает иначе. Она — верная подруга, а не любовница. Она — мать его сына, и большего он не может пожелать. И он слишком уважает её, чтобы изменять.

Но приходит ночь — и клятвы, данные пред алтарём Дракона Света, теряют власть. Полумрак пробуждает тайные, подавленные, запретные желания. Одного взгляда, одного прикосновения хватит, чтобы разжечь из этой искры жаркое пламя, которое охватит тело и душу быстрее, чем чернеющую бумагу неотправленных писем в камине.

Из Серебряных Городов приехала Танис, и с ней в холодные каменные стены врываются пьяняще-сладкие восточные ароматы сандала и жасмина, оставшееся в летящих разноцветных вуалях веяние тепла и свободы — поцелуи знойного вольного ветра пустыни, а главное — краски воспоминаний. Тех, в которых были не только война и предательство, но и такие же ночи, как эта, полные томительных соблазнов и невысказанных обещаний.

Танис вытаскивает фигурную фибулу. Прежде хитро закреплённые, а теперь освобождённые волны полупрозрачной ткани и тонкого шёлка, соскальзывая, обтекают её силуэт, будто лаская. Остальным она позволяет заняться Ивану. Проведя рукой по гибкой женской спине, тот находит другие застёжки, и вскоре красавица-чародейка остаётся в одних лишь золотых браслетах, длинных серьгах, нежно звенящих россыпях монист и тончайших цепочках в несколько рядов от шеи до обнажённой груди. Даже изящные лодыжки обвиты затейливыми украшениями. Она начинает снимать головной убор, замысловатые переплетения которого блестят у неё в волосах.

— Нет-нет, оставь, — просит Иван, целуя её в шею. — Ты так прекрасна.

Они не видели друг друга настолько давно, что он не знает, чего хочет больше: подольше любоваться ею или как можно скорее броситься в её объятия. Чувства Танис взаимны. Она не торопит его, позволяя ему вдоволь насладиться тонким жасминовым ароматом её волос и кожи. Но и ей не терпится расплавиться в тигеле обжигающей страсти и слиться с ним в одно целое. Его тело, всё ещё тело воина, налито мощью и жизнью. Мягким касанием она просит Ивана опуститься на спину. Танис хочет быть сверху, видеть его глаза, ловить все оттенки его наслаждения и разделять их. Она ещё раз наклоняется, чтобы подарить ему поцелуй — теперь в губы...

И останавливается.

— В чём дело, любимая? — Иван приподнимается на локтях. — Что-то не так?

Та, отодвинувшись, отводит взгляд.

— Это... неправильно, — шепчет она.  
— Нолвенн ничего не узнает, обещаю, — уверяет он.

Она оборачивается, чтобы снова посмотреть на него. Дело не в этом, о нет.

Глаза Танис видят её дорогого Ивана Грифона, жаркий румянец на его щеках, учащённое дыхание, все признаки неподдельного возбуждения и обожания — даже те, что заметны только давним возлюбленным. Но она — опытная чародейка, и её чувства острее, чем у обычного человека. Ей дано ощущать скрытое. Обычно это потоки магических энергий, текущие сквозь мироздание и искрящиеся на кончиках пальцев, умеющих прясть из них заклятия. Или присутствие иноприродных существ — джиннов и элементалей, а то и демонов, вносящих диссонанс в хрупкую гармонию созданного Асхой мира. Но сейчас — нечто, что лишает равновесия её саму. Вместо головокружительной пламенной страсти — холодный интерес и внимательный расчёт, умелая подстройка под её желания и ожидания. Вместо искренних эмоций — тёмная бездна сокрытых тайн и неизвестных мотивов, непонятные нечеловеческие чувства и мысли. Вместо сильных надёжных рук, держащих её, защищающих, ласкающих как продажную девку и возносящих словно королеву — прикосновение тонких когтей, невесомее тени. И она отстраняется от объятий.

— Прости, Йорген, — говорит Танис. — Я не должна была просить тебя об этом.

Взгляд лже-Ивана становится другим. Менее живым, если можно так сказать. По нему сложно определить, разочарован он или равнодушен. Право слово, лучше бы он гневался или насмехался над ней. По крайней мере, это было бы понятнее. Но когда он так молчит, ей становится тем более не по себе.

— Я не обижен. Ты хотела этого слишком сильно, чтобы давать себе отчёт в последствиях, — отвечает он. — К тому же, я знал почти наверняка, что всё завершится именно так.  
— А если нет? — спрашивает Танис, до сих пор пытаясь уловить хотя бы проблеск чувств в его глазах, таких знакомых и одновременно чужих.  
— Тогда это был бы любопытный опыт. Возможность ближе узнать, что вами движет и что вы ощущаете. 

Значит, вот как. Она ему... интересна. Не желанна, не дорога. И даже не она сама — только её сознание и шанс усовершенствовать способы манипулирования им.

Иван дарил ей настоящую любовь, пусть и отданную потом другой. А Йорген лишь сплетает поддельную страсть из её желания запретного, из азарта интриги и измены, из её отчаяния и одиночества. Но изо льда не развести огонь...

Впрочем, Танис его не винит. Она понимает, что Безликий не может иначе. Обман для него так же естественен, как для неё — желать любимого мужчину, с которым ей больше не суждено быть вместе. К тому же, эту затею начала она сама, и только ей нести ответственность за свои решения.

— Можем попробовать иначе, — вкрадчиво предлагает лже-Иван.

Его лицо начинает меняться, и сердце прекрасной чародейки замирает. Прикрыв глаза, она уже способна представить, насколько соблазнительнее это может быть. Стать одной из немногих в этом замке, кому довелось видеть Йоргена в его настоящем облике. И даже больше. Не бежать от запретного, а поддаться ему. Медленно и осторожно провести рукой по холодной коже странного цвета, ощущая чётко очерченный рельеф мышц, приводящих в движение могучие перепончатые крылья. Подчиниться тихому шёпоту на самом краю сознания и впустить в свой разум властное чужое присутствие. Потерять себя во тьме, чтобы снова найти...

Но когда Танис открывает глаза, она видит совсем не то, что ожидала.

Огненные волосы, ниспадающие на молочно-белые плечи и в ложбинки тонких ключиц. В цвет их — горящее у лона пламя. Искры веснушек, придающих её виду такую очаровательную невинность, но во взгляде и дыхании — жар. Тот, что с новой силой разжигает в Танис страсть — и страх. Что ещё она не знает о себе самой? Какие ещё желания, о которых она сама не подозревает, Безликий способен достать из самых тайных глубин её души?

— Нолвенн... — сквозь участившееся дыхание произносит она. — Йорген, зачем?..  
— Потому что ты хочешь этого, — отвечает тот до боли знакомым женским голосом. Безупречная имитация.  
"А с желаниями следует быть осторожнее: они могут сбыться", — продолжает эхо в её мыслях.

Танис встаёт. Отступает на шаг. Не глядя, подбирает оставленное платье и ворох вуалей.

— Чего ты боишься? — спрашивает не-Нолвенн. — Что они узнают? Или... меня?  
— Себя.

Вздохнув, Танис добавляет:  
— Извини. Дело не в тебе. Просто забудь всё, о чём я тебя просила. Оказывается, на самом деле я этого вовсе не хотела.  
— Что ж, как угодно, — порождение теней едва заметно улыбается чужими губами. — Какие же вы странные, дети Илата.

***

В сердце заснеженных гор дремлет огонь Арката. Под вечными льдами в глубоких недрах текут раскалённые потоки. Искрящиеся камины, факелы в кованых подставках, костры под дымящимися котлами — лишь отблески его, но укрощённое пламя — не святотатство и не насмешка над священной стихией, а дар Арката своим детям.

В гномьей таверне всегда жар и шум, музыка и смех. И пусть снаружи лютая метель — тяжёлая дверь с рунной вязью не впустит её, дохнув белым паром в морозную мглу и крепко захлопнувшись вновь. В дом холод не проникнет, но как в сердце его не пустить, какими дверями закрыться?..

— Скучаешь по нему, Вильма, дочь Бьорна?

Дева Щита оборачивается, ища хозяина голоса. Не послышалось ли ей? Поди разбери — в таверне десятки разговоров, шуток, баек и споров перемешались в гуле, сдобренном ругательствами, смехом, шипением масла и звоном кубков. В последнее время она так много мысленно говорила сама с собой, что могла и потерять различие между внутренним голосом и чужим.

Она отхлёбывает из резной кружки. Пенистый хмель согревает долгими вечерами, но душу больше не веселит. Аркат забрал её огонь.

На видавший виды щербатый стол рядом с её локтем опускается маленький деревянный бочонок с гербом.  
— "Кровь Грифона", из подвалов Талонгарда. Если хочешь напиться до беспамятства, лучше сделать это быстрее и с большей роскошью.  
— То, зачем я здесь, касается только меня, — отрезает Вильма. — Пьянствовать я не собираюсь, тем более с незнакомцами.  
— Не собираешься. Но думала об этом. Однако, это _тоже_ недостойно Девы Щита, не так ли? — усмехаются рядом.

Та поднимает гневно-удивлённый взгляд на незваного соседа. "Тоже". Таких её тайн он знать не может, а значит, пытается спровоцировать её выдать их самой. Но зачем ему? Ничем не примечательный гном, не воин, не кузнец, не тан. Ни в Судгерде, ни в Тор-Линдхате она его раньше не видела. Возможно, бродячий купец. Или...

— В любом случае, вино покупать не буду, — предупреждает она.  
— Это подарок.  
"...Ну разумеется. Из _этих_."  
— Для меня нет дара дороже, чем если бы старейшины Тор-Линдхата слушали, что я им говорю. Так и передай им.  
Гном улыбается в бороду:  
— Меня послали не они. Хотя и помогли найти тебя, не скрою.

Пена янтарного эля успевает осесть, пока они разговаривают. Вильма Бьорнсдоттир задумчиво разглядывает искусную резьбу на кружке, медленно поворачивая ту кругом. Незнакомец придвигает тяжёлый дубовый стул, подтверждая, что ещё долго не собирается оставлять её в покое, несмотря на то, что собеседница явно не в настроении общаться.

— Талонгард... Слышу впервые. Где это? — тем не менее, спрашивает она.  
— Достаточно далеко, чтобы там ты могла наконец забыть о нём, как и молила Арката.

Кулаки девы-воина сжимаются сами собой.

— Понятия не имею, о ком ты говоришь, — сухо бросает она.  
— О том, кого теперь ты не можешь даже обнять, не опалив волосы, одежду... и сердце.

Вильма делает ещё один глоток хмельного напитка. Разгоревшийся внутри огонь гнева и боли это затушить не помогает. Но она прекрасно умеет держать себя в руках, стойкая, как стены гномьих крепостей и её собственный верный щит.

— Так значит, ты не от ярла и старейшин. Ты из подземелий... Мне следовало догадаться сразу, — говорит она почти шёпотом, хотя их и так никто не слышит. — Что тебе нужно от меня, трусливый вор лиц, сын тьмы? Неужели мало того, что твой род однажды осквернил и проклял Судгерд, Девой Щита которого я с честью буду до последнего дня своей жизни?  
— Но на самом деле, так ли ты хочешь прогнать его из памяти? — как ни в чём не бывало продолжает никакой-не-гном.  
— Я не собираюсь участвовать в ваших играх с вопросами. Они всегда полны лжи и уловок. Отвечай!

Он терпелив и неспешен. Знает, что внимание Вильмы уже и так в его руках.

— Меня послали не давние враги детей Арката, а правитель людей. Остальное он скажет тебе сам. Если, конечно, отправишься к нему со мной.

Та смеряет его взглядом, полным сомнения и плохо скрываемого презрения. 

— Почему я должна тебе верить? Лишь потому, что тебе известны мои мысли? Да что такие, как ты, знают о долге, о чести... о любви?  
— Не могу предположить, что понимаю их так же, как ты, — отвечает он. — Но знаю я много. Достаточно, чтобы тебя заинтересовать.

***

Сын императора людей огненно-рыж — в мать, а не в отца. Кровь Оленей, дух Грифонов. О последнем рано утверждать — ему едва-то исполнилось пять лет — но Иван уверен.

— Я не хочу, чтобы моему наследнику достались одни руины, — рассуждает правитель, обращаясь то ли к Вильме, то ли к стенам самого замка. — Нам нужны ресурсы земель гномов, чтобы восстановить империю после войны.

Дева Щита слушает. В его словах звучит не только желание удержать власть, не один лишь холодный расчёт, но и искренняя забота о своём роде и наследии. Долг — и семья. То, что сама она сочетать не смогла.

Верная тень Грифонов, как всегда, рядом. Не говорит ни слова. Делает вид, что рассматривает разложенные перед ними карты. Ивану повезло: мечта любого правителя — советник и шпион, знающий не только тайны его союзников и слабости врагов, но и мысли каждого приходящего в этот зал, их малейшие сомнения и личные интересы.

Но Вильме больше нечего скрывать. Она рассказывает всё: и о междоусобицах своего народа, и о борьбе в её собственном сердце. О льдах и снегах, сковывающих и заметающих и без того нелёгкий путь, и тут же — о жарком пыле сражений, сиянии огненных рун, искрах от ударов зачарованных мечей о щиты и кованых подошв о застывшую лаву. О клятвах Девы Щита, чья единственная семья — её город и клан, и о жертве жреца, бросившегося в пламя и ставшего с ним одним целым — но не с ней...

Иван внимает ей, как когда-то — Совету Теней. От сказок Танис веяло сладостью и горечью восточного фимиама, от легенд Кенте — зноем раскалённого песка, обагрённого кровью. А рассказ Вильмы — странный сплав льда и огня. Такова уж гномья противоречивость, помноженная на женскую тоску.

Когда император отпускает её, чтобы подготовиться к осуществлению новых планов, на несколько минут лишь двое остаются в непривычно пустом зале. Свечи догорают, а лучи, разбитые витражами на цветные осколки, уже давно не падают на центральный стол. Силуэт в тёмной мантии так сливается с этим полумраком, что Иван едва не забывает о присутствии ещё одного слушателя — ведь за всё время тот не сказал почти ничего.

— Не знаю, как тебе удалось её найти и, тем более, уговорить... Но мы обрели весьма ценного союзника.  
— Вы всегда можете положиться на меня, милорд, — отвечает Йорген. Одна из фраз его арсенала, взятого на вооружение ещё на заре империи людей, когда никто и подумать не мог, что однажды та будет принадлежать Грифонам. Одна из масок Безликого.  
Разумеется, Иван это понимает.  
— Ради Драконов, оставь формальности, — устало вздыхает он. — Просто скажи: она была искренней со мной?  
— Разве вы сомневаетесь? — к маске верного слуги добавляется тень улыбки. — Пламя Арката так же ненавидит и рассеивает ложь и иллюзии, как и свет Эльрата.  
— Хм... Мне показалось, у нашей гостьи больше личных причин, чем я предполагал. Без этого никак, когда к политике и войне примешивается история любви и выбора. Как ты считаешь?

Йорген ловит в его голосе ноту скрытого понимания. Призраки тонких вуалей и тихого звона монист снова воскресают в пустоте этого зала. Но сгорают в рыжем зареве... Нет, не пламя — просто закат льётся сквозь витражи.

— Я стараюсь понять мотивы детей других Драконов, но даже спустя века они не перестают удивлять меня. Вам виднее, милорд.  
— Ну да, ну да... — немного рассеянно отвечает Иван. Мыслями он уже не в северных горах, а за знойной пустыней. — Не сомневаюсь, что у тебя богатый опыт.


End file.
